boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Colonel Gearheart
Summary *Colonel Gearheart is the character that appears with the War Factory event. *This event starts at 6 a.m. for your time zone every 7 days and lasts for 21 hours. These event times are affected by Daylight Saving Time. *You must defeat her level 45 War Factory to unlock the event. To discover the level 45 War Factory's region of the Archipelago, you need to have discovered 93 regions already. *The event consists of one large base which you destroy as much as you can of to earn rewards. Appearance *Colonel Gearheart is a woman wearing a long, red coat, brown gloves, and brown boots as well as a belt and red hat which bear her symbol on the front. The First War Factory Event: The War Factory *You must defeat her level 45 War Factory base, the campaign's seventh boss base, to unlock the event, requiring the level 15 Radar, which is unlocked at Headquarters level 15. *Every Thursday, the War Factory will spawn on the former location of her level 45 War Factory. *The War Factory is a large base that contains many defenses including Prototype Defenses and Ice Statues. *Like the Dr. T events, the War Factory layout changes every event, but is the same for everyone. *Every building that you destroy counts towards the Reward Thresholds. **The thresholds and the reward for each one can be viewed in the top left area of the screen while viewing the factory. **Resource Reward Statues will improve the Wood, Stone, and Iron rewards normally. **If you do not yet have the Weapon Lab, any Prototype Modules that you win in the War Factory event will be available to you once you build your Weapon Lab. Please note, however, that you cannot get Prototype Modules in any other way until you build the Weapon Lab. *You have 5 tries to do as much damage as possible to the factory. *Damage to the base persists between tries similarly to Power Bases. *Destroying the Headquarters will destroy all remaining buildings and award you with all of the possible rewards. Location *Colonel Gearheart's War Factory will spawn on the former location of her level 45 War Factory. *It is an icy base in the northeastern area of the Archipelago. *The region that the base is within costs 600,000 Gold to reveal. :View the full-size map here Quotes *''"Until now you've been fighting the Blackguard goons. War is my business, and business is good!"'' - After the player first discovers her level 45 War Factory *''"Gearheart Industries will consolidate right here. My next base will be five times as tough! You can chip away at my War Factories, but I doubt you can even leave a mark!"'' - After defeating her level 45 War Factory *''"Welcome to Gearheart Arms, Inc. You'll get crushed by the wheels of industry!"'' - After your first attack on her level 90 War Factory *''"You fought well, but it's a doomed effort. The Blackguard will win this war of attrition!"'' - After destroying her level 90 War Factory Trivia *According to the Military rankings, 'Colonel' is a higher position than 'Lieutenant'. This would put Lieutenant Hammerman, the main antagonist of the game, below Colonel Gearheart. *The War Factory is the only base besides Power Bases in which you can receive partial rewards without destroying the main building. *The Reward Thresholds can only be seen by scouting; they are not visible by tapping on the island with the War Factory, even if you have already scouted. *According to statements made by Lt. Hammerman, the MMG 9000 and the Super Mortar 3000 are manufactured by Gearheart Arms, Inc. *There's an achievement which is called Gear Up that gives a total of 175 diamonds upon gaining a total of 2,100 points from the War Factory event. **If you win every War Factory event, 14 events are needed. *Many people speculate that Colonel Gearheart is the Trader. This is likely due to their similar appearance, the fact that the Trader Boxes use the Gearheart Arms, Inc. logo and that the submarine also has that logo, aside from being red, which is the color of the colonel’s uniform, as well as the fact that the Trader has the Gearheart logo on her belt. At each threshold, you will receive one of the possible reward types. The reward type varies between events and can be different for different players in the same event. MeetGearheart.png|Meeting Colonel Gearheart dialogue BeatGearheart1.png|Beating Colonel Gearheart dialogue (Part 1) BeatGearheart2.png|Beating Colonel Gearheart dialogue (Part 2) de:Colonel_Gearheart Category:Events Category:Characters